Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Universe War Saga:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: The World martial Arts Tournament is in full swing and so is a plot, though we have no idea what the plot is yet. The being in the second pod is stirring more, and more. Goku is still off training Uub, and the rest of the Z warriors are gather at the World's Martial Arts Tournament, trying win the damn thing. However, danger is afoot. A war is on the horizon. Gods are attacked...


Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Universe War Saga:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: Akira Toryama, Fuji T.v, and other assorted creators own this product. I DO NOT! Support the official release. I am watching you! And, Jesus loves bacon.

Author's note:

Sorry that this has the wrong title.

I will be doing episodes six, through twelve of season 10 of Dragon ball z all in the same file. Fear not! The format won't change. Now sit back, and enjoy. here comes round two!

 **Episode 6: Yamcha's Moment:**

Narrator:

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z! We witnessed two advancements into the semi finals of the world's martial arts tournament! Pan, and Marron! How shocking! Now, we move onto the next round of the tournament, and the next round of worry for the namiks, and kais. Who is Soroto really? Why is she hunting for Goku, and who is in that second pod? Find out now on...Dragon Ball Z!"

It took hours for them to catch to her. They'd already taken down Champa. Now, they were after her. She could only do her special technique once, and they had overwhelmed her with numbers. Now, she was running. How did they get here? This was universe six. They should not have been able to. Finally the dart had sunk into her leg. She grunted. Blackness...

Champa felt sick as he awoke. They had taken his Teacher. He had to get word to her Brother. They had to make a plan. He traveled to the planet of Whis. But upon landing, he fainted.

Whis dropped his cup of lovely earth lemon aid in shock as Champa suddenly pass out in his living room. "Champa?!" He shouted. It took a long time to wake him up again. "Champa?"

The healing fluid bubbled up around the woman's mouth mask as she stirred fitfully. Her eyelids were opening just enough to reveal her sky blue irises, though she still, mostly, slumbered onward. She would not know this however, her power sent out waves of energy which made the hair on the kai's heads stand on end. And the Namekian's antenna twitch.

"What is that?" Kabito Kai asked, slightly bemused, and annoyed in equal measure. Old kai was just annoyed.

Old kai sighed, rumbled, and placed his purple hand on the page of his book to hold it's place. "What is what, young kai?!"

"Sir! You cannot tell me with a straight face that you don't feel that. Are you that distracted by your book?!"

After screaming at Kabito kai for a while about being ungreatful, and accusing him of being insulting about his age, demanding if that straight face thig was a crack about his age, he finally snorted, somehow making the sound regal. "Listen, young kai. The earthlings have Goku, and Vegeta. Plus this Uub they keep going on about. They are more than covered. I mean, come of fit, young kai. Kabito, they not have Goku, but I for one do not think that this new person we are dealing with, who is hunting Goku, is entirely evil."

"Sir! How could you say that?"

Because, the other one is far more beautiful always trust a n ugly woman. Never trust a pretty one. After all, I never got my kiss. Thought I don't really if this Bulma is pretty..."

"sir, I beg of you. Please forget your libido for a second and focus upon this situation " Old kai turned red, and screamed some more.

"Now. I must insist that you practice your forms. maybe you will come up with some protents which will be usefull for once." Old kai snapped, huffily.

"you know, master, you did get hoodwinked by an ugly before. At least that is what you told me. Well,us, then me." After screaming yet again, old kai calmed himself.

"Kabito rimes with libido, you know." Old said this as he spun away from Kabito kai. Turning his back on him, emphatically. Kabito kai just turned back to the viewer's orb, sighing.

"Okay! The host hooted into his wife, named Mic. It is the second day of the world's martial arts tournament! I hope you are all ready for some exciting round matches!" The crowd cheered. Mr. Satan came out into the ring, and recieved much swooning, and whooping from the crowd. He loved his pandering. Buu ate some ice cream in the background.

"I keep feeling those ripples of energy. They are almost as stong as a super saiyan three at it's preak. That could be bad, if Goku doesn't show up soon." Piccolo said, his tone frustrated.

"As I said before, at least we have Gotenkx, if it comes down to that, though I hope it doesn't. I am feeling a vast knowledge there as well." Dende replied.

"Smart, and powerful. Though, a few Masters do argue that knowledge is power, still...this is beyond bad. There is a presence to that power." Piccolo nodded. Soroto walked over then.

"Trying to figure out what that second spiritual signature is? Beside myself, that is..." She asked as a generality.

"Yes. If you do know, do you care to tell us?" Piccolo asked dryly.

"Yes please. If it is something we would benefit by be warned of-"

"I do not wish to speculate upon it just now." Soroto said, cutting Dende off. She then walked off to get a drink of water. After pouring herself a cup of water, Soroto walked over to a slightly nervous looking Marron. They stood there for a few moments in silence. Finishing her water, Soroto crushed the cup, and threw it away. "Don't worry." She said.

"About the tournament? But there are so many amazing fighters." Marron opined.

"If you are about to loose, act like you have nothing to loose. So my Father told me." Soroto replied. "Please excuse me. I must use the bathroom. Afterwards, Vegeta approached.

"Seems as if we are fighting in the second match of the second round."

"yes. it would as we are." Soroto shrugged.

"I expect a better fight than I just got with that earthling."

Soroto turned super saiyan, and zapped behind Vegeta, placing her foot on the back of his neck casually. "Indeed." Vegeta tried to turn, but Soroto already moved to her original location.

Vegeta had no choice but to turn back to face Soroto, who had gone back to her normal form. "Very clever. Try that trick with an ascended saiyan." He smirked confidently. "out classed."

"I may teach you a great deal. Power is not everything. This you will learn." Soroto said, her tone hard.

"And I might teach you how resepct your Prince. the Prince of all Saiyans! You do remember King Vegeta, don't you? I am his Son. Therefore, Prince vegeta. " Vegeta all but snarled.

"I might teach you respect for your Queen." Soroto responded, coolly. Vegeta's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

One of the tournament staff frog marches over, angry. "Alright. I know that wasn't actually a fight, but if that happens again, you two will be out of the tournament." He told Vegeta.

"Because, you can really tell me, the Prince of all saiyans, what to do." Vegeta responded snidely.

"Dad, we are all parts of saiyans here, and none of us consider you to be our Prince. So please stop being an ass." Trunks, who had walked into athe waiting hut just then, said wearily.

Vegeta managed to regather himself. "Gah! What?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Mom's words. Not mine." Trunks said quickly. he knew that would work. As Vegeta treated everybody in the hut to one of his long rants about the history of planet Vegeta, Trunks sighed. Eventually, the host came into the hut where everybody was waiting for the day to begin. Trunks was very nervous. What if he had to fight his Father in the finals?

"Okay, okay, okay, folks! We have reenforced the ring, and are ready to roll on with the tournament! Could we have our first two fighters out please?" Now, while we wait, lets review the placements. In the first match this round, we have Piccolo verses Yamcha. In match two we have Trunks verses the mysterious, yet sting, Soroto. In match three we have Vegeta verses Tien, and finally...Pan battle Marron! Ooooh! Wow! Okay!" The Host laughs in his usual cheesy way. "Here comes our first combatants! "Oh boy! How invigorating!" The host, at this point, become so thoroughly over excited that he shoots rainbow colored kittens out of his asshole, making a kitten shaped hole in the back of his sleek black suit, his nipples, diamond hard now, slam into one another, as they played the national anthem, and his face contorts in such a way that every homosexual man in a hundred mile radius spontaneously transfer back into their heterosexual attitudes, which they never would have lost, if it hadn't been for a naked Tien, dancing the pale pink underwear clad Makarions. The two fighters in question came to the rind, and stood five yards apart from one another, as per the usual conditions of the second round. "Begin!"

"Good grief." Vegeta muttered, face palming. he has not forgotten Yamcha dancing with the host last year to Britany Spears Hit Me Baby, Vegeta took them literally. Bulma still would not let Vegeta forget the whole lecture about jail bail bail, and how very expensive it was. Which was irionic fcoming from a rich woman. He pointed this out, and was very sorry.

"Uh...Piccolo?" Yamcha asked, quivering like a squirrel on an ice encased branch in a high wintry wind, who was laso crapping barbed wire. .

"yes?" Piccolo replied, not paying attention to Yamcha. Where was that new power coming from. It was strong. But, it did not seem dark. He couldn't even get a spirit signature. Cyborg?

"Uh...p-please take it easy on me? We are old pals." Yamcha said, taking up is usual fighting stance. _"I can't believe I got Piccolo. Maybe I should have thrown the match to Krillin."_ Yamcha thought this to himself fearfully as he stared into the implacable gaze of the large Namekian warrior. Well, he was here now. So, he would do what he could to at least come out of this tournament in one piece. He tried not to think about all those tournaments where he had not fared all that well. Tien, and the broken leg, plus Piccolo's brutal beating he'd received just five years after that. Why had he tried to impress that girl by entering this demolition durby of flesh, and bone? man, that was just stupid. "Oh man."

"This is a tournament where we display our skill. We do our very best to become the best." Was all Piccolo said. After Piccolo took off his weighted training clothes, the two flew at one another. Piccolo, to spite Yamcha's admirable efforts to blunt the effect of Piccolo's onslaught, gave yamcha a sound thrashing all over the ring. That was until... "Oh! Yamcha!"

"Solar flair!" Yamcha screamed, ignoring Piccolo's yell of agonized pretest. Again, the sunlight came down, and blinded everybody even close to the ring. The crowd shouted in bemused pain. Yamcha then proceeded to use a low level camamaya wave on Piccolo, and a wolf fang fist. "Super wolf kick!" This was a new technique he just invented. Piccolo fell.

"I've gotta to talk to the boys about using that move." Chi Chi complaned to Bulma, who sat beside her in the stands. Bulma smiled as Launch thumped Oolong in the head.

"Stop being so annoying! If I wanted this much noise outta ya well...put it this way...I'd make sure there'd be one hell of a sausage fest going on at this tournament." She yelled.

Soroto had ducked behind a wall as the sun trick was used again. The whole place went beyond simply. bright. "What is that thing they keep using. I must think of a counter to that." She muttered to herself. It only a few moments for everybody to recover. It happened very fast. A flicker of energy so powerful that it actually hurt her head. For a few seconds, Soroto gasped in pain. This was not good. Though she herself had escaped, the other hadn't. Their experiments worked on her. "She is almost heeled. She is nearly awake."With great effort she brought herself back together, only to find Vegeta scrutinizing her carefully. "Damn." She ground out, clutching the wall of the waiting hut. Piccolo fell.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, as imperious as ever.

"Not...that. Her. She is coming. Soon. Endgame." Soroto said slowly. In the second pod. I have not told you everything, and won't just yet. But it is worse than bad. Trust me. Vegeta."

"Narrator:

"Is what Soroto said was true? Could she be the Queen of all saiyans? What will happen to our heros now that there is a new great dark power about unleash itself upon Earth? Will anybody be able to stand against it? How will the tournament progress? Find out the answers to these questions next time on the next thrilling, riveting episode of Dragon Ball Z!"

 **EPISODE 7: The Darkness Awakens:**

Narrator:

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z! A mysterious, and powerful dark warrior was being felt strongly by several of our heroes. Soroto told Vegeta that she is the Saiyan Queen. Is this tur? Plus, the semis of the world's martial arts tournament have begun with Yamcha and Piccolo battling to see who will advance to the next round. Who will win? Today on Dragon Ball Z!"

The pink sky of the world of the gods was filled with multi colored moons, and planets, which were the homes of the other gods. Normally the place of the gods was peaceful. Now however, there was much strife. For a god had been abducted. At least their soul had been. A council was being held to deter min who would go after this god's soul. Everybody seemed a bit nervous. For the god of Chaos was the one whom had had his soul stolen. The kais had been called in. Even the Grand kai himself was going to be consulted. This was a huge emergency because, it was the god of chaos, and of destruction, one in the same. His name was Bearus. Eventually, the seeing orbe, which would be used to talk to grand kai, settled onto a platform. Every god gathered around the platform in the field. Whis looked around to everybody. "Are all ready? Eldest kai, are you there?"

Of course I am!" grand kai snapped. Kabito kai squeaked in terror at the rude tone the elder kai exhibited.

"Master, that's whis the wise you are talking too." Champa cut the older kai's protests off abruptly.

"It seems to me we are missing somebody. Where's Vados?" Everybody look all around, worriedly.

"Don't tell me she's missing too." Champa's tone was sarcastic. No concern at all.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She is the strongest of you right?" Old kai ask through the orb.

"When I sent the signal, I wasn't hoping for an insult." Whis muttered.

"Should we search for them both?" Another god asked.

"I personally think the old kai is right. They can both take care of themselves." Whis said, but the words sounded hollow even to himself.

"If we're not going to look for them, then why are we even here?" The old kai asked irritably. Several of the gods seemed to agree with this assessment of the situation.

"Because, I wanted to put everybody on their guard. If we begin looking for the perpetrators of this transgression, it will put them on their guard. We don't want that just. Yet I mean.. "

"So, what are we dong?" Old kai asked, not sounding as if he disagreed, but sounding as if he didn't see how the problem could possibly be resolved if they did nothing.

"yes. I don't understand this at all. What are we all supposed to do?" One of the gods, this one the chaos god of second universe, asked slowly.

"I am asking you all to keep your eyes out. Scan your universes for any odd sign. a group coming together, somebody carrying a bundle they should not have, planet invasion, something..."

"I don't want to go after my brother. I mean, why bother? He can take care of himself. Besides, if he was foolish enough to be caught, it's his problem. I would never be that stupid."

"Champa, any of us could be taken next. We are the most powerful beings under creation's unbrella. They took two of us...there obviously are ways to vanish. Be careful." Said Whis.

"Whatever." Champa sneered snidely, waving a hand dismissively.

"As you know, I am the chaos god of universe three, I see untoward activity all the time. So, it'd be like picking a darv berry out of a purple belly dipper mouse, but I will try."

"Well, I'm leaving." champa said, walking out of the crowd of gods.

"Champa, stop! You will show respect, or I shall knock you out again." Vodos trumpeted severely, implacable, iron clad authority in her every syllable. ":Now, shut up, and stay here!"

Champs stopped. "Wha-" He turned to see Whis grinning at him in a smug sort of way.

"Yes. I can imitate my lovely sister's voice rahter well, can I not?" Whis turned from Champa to address the crowd once more. "Now, prelase. Try to find them? We are a brotherhood."

"I will certainly ally try to help. I for one will act as Beerus would, nad I will actively help you look." Kabito kai told His, whom nodded in thankful agreement.

"You are always playing the part of the glory hog, young kai." Old kai muttered darkly.

"Master! That is not true." Kabito ka demurred.

"I must return to the fourth universe." A time god told Whis. " can be away for only so long."

"So long." A tenth universe chaos god waved. A time god from the fifth universe face palmed. "Such an awful pun. " She muttered.

"I too have an appointment." An eleventh universe chaos god nodded. The eleventh warp god chimed in.

"I agree." He said.

"Fine. All I needed your reassurance that you would all keep an eye out for both members of our brotherhood-"

"And, sisterhood." Chimed in the sixth universe chaos goddess emphasized stoutly.

"And brotherhood. Mhis agreed, a respectful aside. "Anyway, I need you all- us all, to remain leery of odd grouping of beings." He looked around at the crowd. ""I suppose we are adjourned."

"It's about time!" Old kai exclaimed, ending the call. The crowd disbursed in a burst of warping, which was to say teleportation. Whis looked on towards the distant stars fretting.

It was his consciousness that came back to him first. Everything was black, and it hurt It was a great struggle to open his slightly slanted eyes. There was a green man in front of head swam in such a foggy way that he nearly retched. He wondered where he was. Plus, his throat was dry. He put a hand to his forehead to try to supress the pain, it didn't work. He then saw that his hand was purple. Why would his hand be covered in purple skin? Was the green man in front of him sick? Why was he green? He groaned, "Whah?"

"Hello, visitor." The green man said friendly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"My head hurts." He discovered that his voice was hoarse. "I need some water."

"Of course." Juma, please get our friend some water." He had turned away from the purple stranger to speak to a villager. He turned back to the purple stranger."What is your name?"

He frowned, perplexed. I-I...uh...I, dunno. Who am I? Wait...who the hell am i?!" He was yelling now, becoming more agitated. He loosed a massive blast of overwhelming power.

"Somebody call the elder kai, please." The short green man said calmly, though the village behind him had just been blown out of existence. "Calmly, son. My name is Mori."

"Odd name that." he muttered, standing from his pron attitude. "What is this place? Which planet?"

"Namek. Well, Namek two." Mori replied. "Ah. Thank you, Orball." Mori smiled, taking a viewer's rob from the young namekan. Nobody had been during the blast, they had all been gathered around the purple stranger when it had happened. It seemed as if he had a memory problem. Kabito kai had given Mori a seer's orb. It was to be used, mostly, in emergencies.

"ermh." He grunted. He wondered how he was able to do what he did. He flexed his hands, and fingers experimentally.

"Excuse me? Elder kai, Kabito?" Mori called into the orb of seeing.

"What is it?! Old kai snapped impatiently. "here we are trying to watch the earth tournament and we get interrupted for the second time today! What, man? What?!"

After spluttering for a few moments, and being yelled at even more by old kai, which only made Mori stutter more, which made old kai yell more, Kabito kai took over.

"What can we do for you, Mori?" For Kabito kai knew that Mori would not have contacted them unless there was a reason. And a good reason at that. This possibly did not bode well.

Mori frowned. "Well, I don't know what we have here. A purple stranger has popped out of the air, and he is here on our planet. But there is a complication. His memory may be gone."

"Gone?! What do you mean, gone?!" Old kai snapped. "Who is it?"

"I don't know if he doesn't know. I am sorry." Moir replied quickly.

"Can you please turn the orb so we can see this...being?"

Mori did. There he is. There stood a cat eared, purple stranger. "There he is. he just blew up one of our villages a few mintues ago."

"My word." Okd kai hissed through his teeth.

"This is bad." Kabito kai said heavily.

"you do know who I am. I can see it on your face. Who am I?" The cat eared being asked directly.

"We will tell you once we teleport to you. Kabito did. he then he took cat ears back to the sacred world of the kais. They cautiously told him, and it took a while to calm him down.

"You are telling me that I am Beerus god of destruction?!" He demanded. He let loose with another blast of energy, as the kais tried in vein to beg that he stop and not blow up their planet. But something odd happened. The blast only blew up a small hill a few leagues away. In the aftermath the two kais, and the god exchanged baffled looks. "That's anticlimactic."

"No. You should still have all of you power." Old kai said bemusedly. "So the question is..."

"What happened to your power." Kabito kai asked quietly, awe plastered across his expression.

"One of of us should figure it out.. If this is my job I want to get back." Beerus said firmly. Then puzzlement crept into his voice. "Though, I still don't understand all of this."

Old kai looked toward the blasted hill then, back at Beerus. "I suppose we have work to do." He mused.

"What could this mean, Sir?" Kabito kai asked.

"Nothing good, young one. Nothing good at all. Hear this. I intend to get to the bottom of this however. Lets get to it." A destruction god who had no memory, or power. How, who, and why were only scratching the tip of the ice berg here. The largest concern here was the overall balance of the cosmos as a whole. They needed to suss out this web of ignominy.

In the pod, the woman sat still. However, she was becoming more, and more restless. Abruptly, with a buzz and a snap, her seat harness uncoupled itself. The pod door rose inexorably...

"Where did Piccolo go?" Chi Chi asked Bulma, who looked as puzzled as Chi Chi felt.

"I don't know." Bulma muttered. She gazed around the ring, and it's surrounding area. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Did he fall? I don't see him anywhere either." She said perplexed.

"I didn't see him fall." Chi Chi replied.

"The only thing we know, is that he is down there some place." Launch said darkly. Tien was now standing next Launch's seat. He had only need a sensu bean.

"Well, obviously." He muttered in his turn. I can sense him down there. Gah! If I wasn't so stupid, I would have been down there with Piccolo." he opined, fists clenched at his sides.

"well, don't just stand there, mirror dome! Where'd he go?!" She demanded. She looked at Tien just in time to see his eyes, all three of them, widen in smiled smugly

"You wouldn't want me to ruin that for you, would you? Ah here comes Chiaotzu with the snacks." The little white being flew toward the grup, weighted down with a big snack tray.

"You know...I hate it when you do that, Tien." Launch muttered bitterly, chomping a corn dog in half.

While Puar cheered on Yamcha, and Oolong ate like a cannible, by gobbling down an entire pork kilbassa whole, Vedel spoke up suddenly. "Wait did any of you feel that?"

"What?" Tien asked, looking down at Vedel.

"A great amount of power. Energy." She mumbled, sounding frightened.

"Maybe it's Goku, and Uub? They might be over doing it, as per usual." He suggested.

"No. This is new."A new person. Excuse me. And to everybody's bafflement, she ran out of sight of the stands. She was not running to her Father, but to her Husband. To Gohan.

Yamcha's orange clad buttt hit the martial arts ring in disbelief. "I can't believe I won." He breathed, his eyes bugging out crazily. Piccolo had fallen out of sight. he had to be out. Right?

"Uh..." the host said, sounding as if he had forgotten where he was, and how he got there. "Uh...I don't know where he went, but Piccolo seems gone." He walked around the ring.

From high above, came the cry. "Specal beam...caoono!" From high in the air a blast of yellow power came down, slamming into the floor of the ring. Yamcha toppled outside of it.

"Woah! what a clever move by Piccolo!" the host ejaculated into his mic. he danced a brief, rather erotic two step.

When Yamch fired his attack at Piccolo, Piccolo had bounced out of the ring then, poured on the speed. He had flown so far into the air, nobody could see him. Sense, yes. See no. he flew back to the ground, the ring was in a shambles. He stood on the non crumbled par of the ring as he looked down at a stunned, and eliminated yamcha. "Sorry. I wanted to let you have your moment. Don't worry I didn't used a lot of my power against you. I too many things to do. Excuse me." After pulling yamcha to his feet, Piccolo exited.

"He's walking out of the ring. He can't make a mess like and not clean it up." Chi Chi snarled indignantly.

"You're coming with me. Vegeta, stay here. I want you here in case people need help so don't argu." Piccolo said, walking past Vegeta at the fighter's hut.

"Where do you think you're going, Piccolo?" Vegeta said, grinding his teeth. He knew Piccolo was right. he was the strongest one here. But did Piccolo have to be so camanding?

"Where are we going?" Soroto asked, she'd been the person Piccolo had pointed at one the way bye. he green warrior looked over one broad shoulder without breaking stride.

"The second pod. Come on." he growled. "Come on. There's something wrong. I am sensing the energy we've been sensing all along is-"

"On the move. Yes. I sense that also." Soroto said, a chill in hter tone. They flew there as fast as possible. However they found some far more disquieting. "Piccolo, the pod is-"

"Empty." Piccolo growled grimly as they hovered over a pod with an open door, and a vacated driver's compartment.

The woman opened her eyes. Her vision was quite blury. It as if she was on a ship, of some sort. But not one she had ever sen before. Where was she? A unfamiliar voice told her.

"You are awake. Took you long enough, slayer. I welcome you to my shipe.

"our ship." Another voice from an unseen source snarled.

"yes, yes. Ours. Welcome, slayer. Slayer, you are about to have a bad experience." Said the first voice.

"Dark." The woman muttered.

"It will be darker than you know, slayer." The second voice sneared.

"Oh, indeed." The first voice crooned. "You, and we are about to have another long conversation, slayer."

"I will kill again. for you. Please. No more torture. Where is my Sister? Please?" The women begged.

Narrator:

"Who is this slayer person? Was that energy our heroes felt an energy flair from where Goku, and Uub are training? What story lies behind the memory, and power loss of Beerus. Who could do that to the god of destruction? Is there some sort of movement afoot? Where is the female time god from universe six? The only thing we know is that the tournament is still going on during all of this. And Piccolo has one against Yamcha. But what of these other questions? Will we find the answers next time on Dragon Ball Z? Stay tuned..."

 **Episode 8: Torment, And Tournament:**

Narrator:

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z! Many many questions formed, and only one was answered. Where is Piccolo?! As it turned out, Piccolo was high in the sky, awaiting his opportunity to hit Yamcha with a special beam cannon to win, and move on within the tournament. Which he did. Now, there seems to be a conspiracy afoot. The next match is Trunks v.s Sroroto. Who will win the match? Will Beerus get his memory back? And who this new person called...the slayer? also where are they? Will we find out? Today on Dragon Ball Z!"

In spite of Piccolo's protests, Soroto said, "I forgot I have a match back at the tournament. I have to go. As least we found the second pod. I will return as fast as possible." She flew away. It was a chilling discovery. They had seen that the pod was empty. Piccolo had asked her several questions about the situation. She had told him all she knew. Very little.

"So...who am I again?" Beerus asked, utterly confused.

"A destruction god." Kabito kai said wearily.

"I am?" He asked slowly. He sounded as if he didn't believe it, though he'd been told this many times by now.

"Yes." Kabito's voice was shaking with the attempt to hold on to the very last thread of his final nerve. "You are a god, and you oversee the lives of humans." He sighed.

A few contemplative moments went by as Beerus let sink in. He just stood there, looking at his purple hands, and his eyes wide. Suddenly, he punched Kaboto. "Bow human!"

"Kabito kai scrambled to his feet, a few yards away. "We're not humans!" He ejaculated, oturaged. Attempting to blew his dignity back together, Kibito brushed himself off.

"Not humans?" Beerus asked. His face fell in perplexity once again.

Kabito knew what was coming...again. "Here we go." He sighed heavily.

"Kabito, this new saiyan is going to fight again in the next match. Get over here." Old kai called from where he was watching the earth's world's martial arts tournament, via the seer's rob. Beerus jumped at the sound of the raised voice, and tried to blast old kai. However, it was just a stong wind now. It knknocked old kai down. That was it. Old kai swore.

"who am I?" Beerus asked. Again. Where am I? Who are you? what are trying to do to me?!" He began throwing another fit, less destructive now, as old kai chased the seers orb.

Kabito put his face into his palm via great force. Old kai caught the ball, again, and swore some more.

"This is becoming more than I am, young kai." He muttered darkly.

"I know, Master. I must seek out the cause, and a solution. And soon. This is bad. However, I fear that it will become worse." Kabito kai agreed.

"Wait...something's coming back to me..." Beerus said, the last statment sounding as if he was talking mostly to himself. "Are you a namek? He asked, pointing to old kai.

"No. I am not a namek." Old kai said, nearly on the verge of bursting into tears out of sheer exasperation.

"I might have an ieda." Kabito kai said.

"Earth?" Old kai asked.

"I shall return." Kabito agreed, nodding.

"Don't ask Goku. He is busy training. Piccolo might know something more about this. I sense something is happening down on earth. Tell him we have Beerus up here forgetting everything every five minutes." Kabito kai nodded freaked out again as Kabito kai vanished on the spot. "Great. Now I have to calm you down. Again. Sit down already!"

Beerus did, forgot, and stood up again. "Where am I?" He asked. Old kai only sighed in reply.

"Hurry up will you?" He mumbled. He sat down to view the events on planet earth. There he was. He popped into being beside Vegeta, who's son was about to fight saiyan Soroto.

"Well...there. Lets hope the next match won't be so perplexing. But it will no doubt be just as exciting! So...if we could please get the next two fierce fighters out here? Uh, now-ish."

"You heard the host. Get out there. Vegeta said, folding his arms across his broad chest. He had a snide grin on his face, without showing any teeth. It didn't reach his eyes."

"oh! yeah!" Trunks said, nervously. He began jogging toward the ring.

"Don't kill my Son. Beat him, but don't kill him. I know you are more powerful than he is. Though I see you're trying to hide it. I know that. I need to know what you meant by Queen."

"You will know, once we find Goku. Once I find Goku, as you call him."

"Kak-"

"I know his birth name, Vegeta." Soroto said, cutting off Vegeta's arrogant remark abruptly, a hard tone to his words.

Kabito kai appeared next to Trunks. Trunks nearly fell over. kabito kai had appeared in the ring, next to trunks. "Oh, Trunks. Where is Piccolo, or Vegeta." He asked hastily, urgently.

"It is against the rule to kill in this tournaments, yes?" Soroto asked Vegeta back in the waiting hut. He said nothing, only nodded. "I will end this tournament with victory. Not murder."

"I can't promise the same." Vegeta muttered as Soroto walked out of the hut, toward the ring. Half of a ring really. The tournament staff hadn't had time to reconstruct it yet.

"My Father is over there, in the waiting hut. Soroto is coming this way. Sorry but please excuse me, kabito." Trunks said, ignoring the host's protests of Kabito kai being there.

Kabito kai began walking toward the waiting hut. When he walked past Soroto, he saw that she was indeed a full blooded female saiyan. That nearly shocked him to inactivity.

"Please excuse me, Sir." Soroto said on her way past toe odd pruple man. Odd. He looked slightly familiar. Then she recalled a clan of purple aliens she'd destroyed at Frieza's behest.

"Ready?" The host asked so overly jazzed that he was jumping up, and down like a twelve year old girl with a bad case of crabs after a Justin Bieber concert.

"I hope you didn't have your heart set on winning this match, much less this tournament, even if you can transform into an ape." Trunks said, his Father's arogents, and pride in every salable. "AAAAAAH!" He began to scream. the old comfortable yellow glowing waves of energy began to surround Trunks as he began to transform. "There. Now I am a ready.'

Soroto nodded. Sue pr saiyan. I am ready." A small ghost of a smile curled her mouth slightly. "Oozaru." Trunks looked puzzled. "That is the ape form we wear during night battle."

"What? Ape is easier to say." Trunks replied, his nose curling up in distaste.

Soroto smiled a bit more widely. "It was the ancient name our people gave the form long ago. However, I agree. Ape it is. Now I could use the blood waves, but I won't." She said.

"Ohnoru." Trunks muttered.

Okay! And...begin!" The host shouted in glee. He never veiled his enthusiasm. "But just before we do, I just want to wish my Son Eric, a happy Birthday. He is here watching!"

Ignoring this, Trunks, and Soroto circled once around one another. Soroto met Trunks's eyes, and transformed into a super saiyan. Then, the ascended. Trunks did also. But then, Soroto went down, reverting back to her normal form, and just stood there. "You cannot defeat me. But please, use all of your energy. Please try." She said, as Trunks bellowed. Sroto knew one thing that was fact, and something that Trunks was ignoring. He was charging forward in all of his golden glry. "Best block is not being there. Trunks came in with a shoulder block to the knee however, Soroto was not there. Trunks skidded half way across the ring in shock. Soroto had dodged to one side smoothly. "I am here, Trunks." She said. Trunks tried it again, this time attempting a sliding kick to the face. She dodged once again. This time, she had dodged to the otehr side. The left. "And, again."

Trunks got it finally. He stopped. "Why am I missing?" He aked.

"I trained against many types of peoples across the universe." Soroto responded casually. She switched the word slain for the word...trained. She'd spilled a lot of blood. "Try again?"

"No. I'm not charging you anymore." trunks replied. he tried to punch Soroto but he did nothing but missed. Soroto kept ducking. Finally, she caught one of the punches in her fist.

She used his momentum against him as she applied an arm lock. Trunks didn't dare move, for fear she would break his right arm. She waited to see if he could counter it. It was a simple coutner. All he had to do was to headbutt her, or to kick her in the shin. As they stood there though, the crowd became more, and more restless. Soroto waited regardless.

"Why are they just standing there?" Launch wondered bitterly. She crushed a soda can against her forehead.

"Well, it looks like she's trying to teach him. What's scaring me is this. Trunks is in super saiyan two form. She got there, and dropped. Now, she's is in total control." Tien said slowly.

As the rest of the crowd become more, and more outraged at the lack of action in the ring, Launch said, "Well, if they don't move soon, we could have a riot on our hands."

"Im kinda with the crowd. I feel let down now we can see the fight." Bulma said. "Is that weird?"

"No. I feel the same way." Chi Chi said. She never aproved of fighting, unless it was for money. Or, to defend her poor babies. But this was boring.

"Trunks smart enough to get out of this. We won't be waiting long." Tien said. If Goku was down there, or Goten, or even Gohan, they would be here all day. Tien didn't say. Chi Chi.

Since the crowd was becoming louder than before, Soroto simply reached around, and gripped Trunks's throat with her other arm. now it was a neck choke, and arm lock. Finally Trunks understood. he threw Soroto across the ring. She stopped in mid air, and transformed into a super sayian. "Five finger web blast!" She soroto spread her fingers and fired five blasts of intense energy at Trunks. He tried to dodge however, these blasts of energy created a cage around the target, trapping them. If they t ouch the bars, the target exploded. "Don touch the cage. This is a trap. Admit defeat, and I shall let you go." Soroto called up to Trunks, who hovered above the ring approximately ten feet. "Qhit, Trunks."

"Fine! I give up. But my Father won't. If you get to the finals, you won't like it because, he will get there too. Trust me." Trunks shouted in outrage. "Dirty trick!" He stalked away.

"it looks like we have another winner! the host cried with tears of glee pouring down his face. Otoros wins!"

"Soroto." Soroto said, offhandedly. She returned to the waiting hut, as did Trunks. For she had let Trunks go as soon as he surrendered. Soroto saw the purple man approach Vegeta.

"Kabito, right?" Vegeta asked, before Kabito kai could even say hi.

"yes. Where is Piccolo again? We have a major crisis going on with the gods. I need to know what is happening down here." Kabito said.

"We have sensing a new stong power level lately. Besides this one." He pointed at Soroto, who frowned. "That is all I know. Piccolo left. Maybe he wnt to check it out."

"He wanted me to go with him, but I had a match. I can take you to where we felt the energy signature." Soroto said. "Vegeta has a match next."

"I am overjoyed." Vegeta said, sardonically.

"The next two fighter please." The host yelled, after delivering his usual mantra to the crowd. Vegeta walked out along with his opponent for this match. "Very good!" The host ejaculated.

"I will be waiting for you in the finals." Vegeta commented, Soroto only smiled.

"I can show you where Piccolo is." Soroto told Kabito kai, who was practically hopping up, and down on the spot. Eager to be off. "lets go. I have to be back here soon. Piccolo also."

"That's okay. Kabito said, joing Soroto in flight.

"Where are they going now?" Bulma asked bemusidly, watching two more figures in the distance flying away from the tournament.

"I don't know But I don't think it's any good." Tien said grimly.

"We have to be quick anyway. I have to get back to my planet. Well, the kai's planet really." Kabito kai called over the wind as they flew fast toward Piccolo and the empty pod.

"Scouter alert, sir." The second tormentor told his boss. They had left the slayer's scouter in her pod.

"Report." The first tormentor snapped.

"yes, King. Three energy signatures are converging around the slayer's pod. One of them is the escapee. And, one is a kai."

"What of the third?"

"Unknown, sir." The second tormentor replied formally.

"You know what your job is. Find out as much information as you can by standing by. You will do that by switching on the recorder." The first tormentor replied.

"Yes King." The second tormentor nodded importantly.

The woman was in a massive amount of pain. But was not allowed to be rendered unconscious.

"What am I supposed to do?" Whis asked himself on his planet, deep in the god's realm. Suddenly, the time god from the twelveth universe popped into existence.

"Whis, I just got word, from universe nine's time god. Beerus is down. No memory, powerless. But, unharmed on the kai planet.

Whis sighed in relief. He knew Champa, who was still recovering from the shock on a distant moon, would as well. But he would want war upon the offenders. That must not happen.

"Ah. Hello Kabito kai. Piccolo, without turning his back, as Soroto, and Kabito kai stopped in mid air behind Piccolo.

"Piccolo, we have a major issue concerning the gods of the universes."

"I know. You forgot who I am fused with, Kabito Kami."

"Oh. Anyway, I have to tell you this. Listen." Kabito began.

narrator:

Piccolo, Soroto, and Kabito are at the second pod. Which, is now empty. How? Vegeta is about to fight Tien. Goku is still training Uub. Whis, is playing leader of the gods, hoping Champa doesn't begin a universe war on behalf of his missing brother. Beerus however, has lost his memory, and is stranded with old kai on the planet of the kais. Who has the new player on the board? Who is the slayer, really? Who has abducted her? How are they holding her? Is she Soroto's sister? Will we find out next time? Stay tuned to Dragon Ball Z!"

 **Episode 9 Whis's Warped Wanderings:**

Narrator:

"Previously, on Dragon Ball Z! We saw much movement in events as Vegeta gears up for his fight against Tien, we saw Soroto win against Tunks. But who is this slayer, and King, and will Beerus regain his memory? Kabito kai is on earth with Piccolo, and our other heroes. Will they figure out this sinister plot in time to stop it? Goku still trains with Uub. On Dragon Ball Z!"

Vados awoke on a strange planet but, she didn't know who she was. She gazed around confusedly. There were trees, and a blue forest floor, and a yellow sky. The trunks of the trees were purple. The leaves were golden, and silver, with a bit of white mixed in. Where was she? She had awoken on her belly. She stood. She was wearing a strange robe type thing. A staff lay a few yards away. She walked over and plucked it off of the ground. She looked around. Where was she to go? She shrugged. Wheh in doubt, walk. so, she did. She walked for what seemed like hours. Finally she came to a small village. Lots of small squat multi colored buildings with many small round orange beings. "Hello?" She asked. She noticed right away that she did not speak the language these people did. For she could not understand them. But they seemed shocked, and fearful of her appearance.

"O-o-lo-oo!" One of the small round orange people said.

"I don't know..." Now Vados was becoming scared. The group was growing and they all seemed like they wanted to beat her with all of these pink, long pointed sticks. "I'm so sorry."

"O-oooo_o!"

More scared now, Vados gripped her staff more tightly, and to her shock, was suddenly somewhere else. She rpomptly dropped her staff thing in utter shock, and terror. "What happened!?"

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

Vados jumped. "Uh...I uh, don't know." Vados replied shakily. This place has really tall buildings everwhere with flying carpets rocketing around. The carpets also had flames shooting out of the back of them. The being who spoke to Vados was taller than her, had golden sking, and blue hair. They wore a purple robe. They also wore a friendly smile. "hello."

They were both standing on a platform of some sort. It was hovering quite far above the ground. Well, you teleported out of nowhere. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Vados realized that this being's voices was coming from his mind, into her's. "Teleported?" She asked, bewildered. The bing made as if to take her by the arm, she squeezed her staff.

"Whis, I have some news." Whis turned from the large seer's orb, which dominated the center of his planet, in order to speak to the newcomer really an old comer. It was a universe ten time god. Cy was a tall, blue skinned, white haired, golden eyed, sword wielding, broad shouldered, and slightly intimidating specimen of a time god. He scowled slightly.

"What is it, Cy?" Whis asked. At that moment, a purple hue began to form next to Whis, and a magenta skinned female chaos god warped into Whis living area. Dear was from universe ten. She had partners for eons with cy. Cy, and Der were the gentle champions of universe ten, and they also patrolled the outter realms as well. Including the death realms.

"Hello, Whis." Der said shortly. "Cy, did you tell Whis about the time god who's popping, via teleportation, all over our universe? I cannot catch her. Every time I try, she warps again!"

"No he didn't But you just did, Cy." Whis smiled slight for half of an instant. "Who is it?" He asked. He was hoping, nad not, that it was a time fiend. Not his Sister. She was too perilous.

"Vados, you Sister." Cy answered promptly.

"And that hope does a belly flop out of the nearest window." Whis muttered. "I don't need to tell you how dangerous she is. All of us time gods are. We could cause a temporal collapse. If she keeps punching holes in the time, and space. continuums, the damage could worse than calamitous. All of the dimensions could warp in on themselves. Lets go."

"Where? Cy, and Der both asked, in unison.

"To find her before she can do anymore erreperal damage to the cosmose." Whis pontificated animatedly. He made for his staff, which was leaning up against the large seer's orb.

Der spoke up insistantly. "No. We cannot." She said firmly. "We would become the issue if we went warping all over the place also, trying to catch her. We cannot chase her down."

"She is correct, Whis." Cy broke in, when Whis was ready to yell at Der. "We would ourselves creat many time waves. We do not want that."

Calming himself, Whis nodded slowly. What they said made sense. "I see yes. We must instead attempt to predict her movements. Since we do not possess that power, we mus call-"

"I don't know if that is a great idea." Der said, holding up a hand haltingly.

"What other options do we have?" Whis came close to snapping, but he managed to reign in his tone, barely. "What else can we do?" The both nodded. Whis made the call. "Please. I summon forth the first universe Gods, and beg of thee to aid us in this crisis." Whis started to yell into the orb of casting, which he took out of his sacred chest of binding.

A black cloaked figure, who towered to the ceiling, formed from wisps of shadows and coalesced into being right before Whis's eyes. "Who dares summon me?!" A basso voice boomed.

Clear moon, and Ever shine were the titan god, and the cosmos god of universe one. They laso patrolled the outter limits of the other world's universe. They warped reality wherever they went. This was a very large issue. Whis had to get them out of here so they didn't end up sucking this universe into oblivion. "I require you assistance." Whis said.

Suddenly, three time wardens, plus the kai of time popped into being. "This has to stop. The time space continuum is becoming more, and more damaged." She said. "The effects are already being felt. Ever Clear, you must know better. You are the guardian of the oblivion dimension. When a warrior dies twice, you are the opener of that gate. emptiness."

"You are telling me nothing I do not recall, grand priestess of time." Ever Clear replied heavily. His voice shook the air, not to mention what it was doing to the ground. "I am aware."

Whis's eyes went wide in realization. "I remember now. Moon, Clear, Shine, and Ever, were four gods, Shine, and Clear were destruction gods. Moon, nad ever were time gods. They had a bazzar accident with time, and fusion. They fused forever with one another. A four way fusion. I miss spoke earlier. I was wondering why only one of you showed up, not two. All four were the victims of the accident. Ever Clear is your new name. Moon, and shine are in there some place. They must come out when a different must be imposed.?"

"Correct." Ever Clear said, sounding embarrassed. "Just call me Void. Please."

"Hello! Did any of you miss what I have said?! We have a time god warping through time, and space all over the tenth universe. We have to catch her." Supreme time kai shouted.

"Before we go, what sorts of effects is she having right now?" Whis asked, sntaching up his staff from it leaned.

"Time is warping around the realm of the dead. History is being effected. Ancient beings who meant harm to all before are being reborn our of history. More powerful than before."

"Because they are taking a bit of her power with them while they are being reborn. Whis said, mostly to himself. The grand kai of time nodded at Whis's words. "If she punches through-"

"Dimensional walls between the other universes will be effected. Since Beerus is on the sacred world of the kais right now, Vados should be safe there also, just while we sort this out." Whis nodded, right along with Void. They teleported to universe ten. However, they were too late. They found a glowing worm hole, where a moon used to be. "It has begun."

Whis paused at the supreme time kai's words, following her pointing finger. They had followed her power signature, since he shared one with his twin sister. Whis's chin hit his chest in shock as he saw what supreme time kai was indicating with her index finger. he knew what that glowing aperture in the fabric of the temporal wall meant. "Oh, Vados." He gasped. What were they going to do now? If crass beings of this universe, and others, were springing back into being, and they were not able to act overtly, as gods, how were they to combat this issue? Wait. Would the good warriors come back also? Was this a cosmos problem already? That means the dead could come back in mass. "Uh...Time kai?"

"Yes?" She asked, seeming haunted, et...grim.

"How universal is this issue? Will it spill over into the after world?" They just floated there for a time until, at long last, she answered.

"It is beginning to. I can no longer predict Vados's movements though the historical time stream. We may very well have our worst fears realized."

"Universe war." Void growled sisterly.

"Okay. So this is beyond bad. i vote that we warn the living that the dead is coming to life in short order. Much like that mishap with Janumba, or whomever it was. Since i am universe seven now, I shall go to each of the planets in my universe. Ours, but mine as stands the situation. I have old friends who I know will help" As supreme time kai nodded, Whis telephoned to new namek. Mori, the elder he was sure, stood not far away talking to a group of villagers. "Please excuse me, Mori. But please gather your strongest fighters. There is a problem that has risen which will soon enough, effect all of you." Whis said, speaking to everybody present. Not just Mori. Thsi would be bad for everybody.

"I understand your warning. However, I do not know how we can defend ourselves. We are peaceful. It is more likely that we will all die." Mori said.

"Unfortunately, that is the issue also. If you die more than once, you will seas to exist." Whis responded. "However, I am hoping I can keep thing from escalating that far. Just, prepare yourselves." Mori nodded, and there after, a long descussion seemed to break out. Whis did not have time to stick around. He had to warn Earth next. He teleported there. There was something else bothering Whis though. How was this happening? The Corputula creature, it was lizard like, and it sapped the life force out of it's victims. Though, it's second power was the abillity to transform a beings good qualities, into good ones. Frieza's race suffered from this, as did the saiyans. Others. Majin Buu was a meak kitten or else he would have had to be destroyed, as he was the last of his race. So, since the wards were all dead, the lizard was dead, and the saiyans were alright now...who could be going around taking a hit out on gods? Whis thought about frieza's race again. But they were all dead. Who could it be then? Not knowing where to teleport, he simply landed where he felt the most energy. This turned out to be a tournament. Their world's martial arts tournament. How charming. He greeted a young man with purple hair. He had teleported into some sort of hut. He looked around. to his relief, he spotted Vegeta in the ring with that bald fellow he'd met during the pudding incident. "Hello?" He asked. Several heads turned his way, including the purple haired youth. that must have been an adult Trunks. "I was wondering where Goku, and Vegeta are." He asked.

"Hey! Aren't you the guy who is always with Beerus?" One of the shortest fighters there asked, pointing almost an accusatory finger at whis's chest.

Smiling, half nodded. "Well, I dare say not always. He is not here with me now, is he? Unless he has learned how to make himself invisable." Whis answered.

"Well, with him, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Krilling, yes?" Whis asked, inquiring after the short man's name.

"Yeah." He sounded scared that Whis had remembered his name.

"Don't worry. I am here on entirely different business." Whis didn't want to tell anybody but who needed to know about Beerus, about Beerus. "I can Vegeta out in the ring."

"Well, yeah. Goku is off training, and Vegeta is out there fighting in the ornament. Neither one of them would be too happy with being interrupted." Krillin said.

"I see..." Whis's voice tailed away. He needed to give this information to somebody. but, he didn't want to bother Goku, and Vegeta. They couldn't help right now anyway. He just needed to make certain that they were informed of the situation. He asked another question instead. "Krillin, where is Piccolo. Do you know?" Kriling looked helpless. as he answered.

"No clue. But, I think I saw him flying away. Over there." He pointed. He then looked profusely apoligettic as his wife came over and began to tell him about her need of a duel shower.

"No matter. I will simply track him down via energy signature." Whis said. With one tap of his staff, he found him. There was Kabito kai, and somebody new with them. Huh. he teleported.

"Woah!" Kabito kai shouted as Whis appeared right beside him, on his left. "Whis? Oh...no. this must be bad. What else has happened? Or, did Beerus blow up the world of the kais?"

Chuckling a bit, Whis shook his head. "No nothing to do with any of that. His power is dropping.. And, that's no good." Kabito kai looked his confusion as Whis sobered. "It is bad."

"What's bad?" Piccolo asked.

"I see that you are fused with Kami, yes, Piccolo?" Whis asked casually, as well as curiously.

"Yes, sir." Piccolo replied, sounding panicked somehow.

"Beerus is the one who is obsessed with being worshiped, not I, Piccolo. Please, be as casual as you please. You are basically a god among the namekian people as well." Whis smiled.

Piccolo seemed to realized the truth of this, after a few moments of contemplation. "Fine."

"That is the spirit." Whis replied. Now, firstly, who is your rather silent compatriot?" For the female stood to one side of the small company. "I mean, I see she is a famale saiyan..."

"I am Soroto. Please to meet you. Whis? I believe that is the name. I have heard of both you, and Beerus." She smiled, and nodded once.

"Smiling, Whis turned back to Piccolo. "I am sorry. But, I am afraid that I do not have a lot of time. I am off to catch my Sister, Vados. I trust Beerus is still on the sacred world of the kais?" Kabito nodded. Piccolo looked confused. "I knew. I was just asking for vitrifaction. Now. Have you ever heard of a universe war, Piccolo. Or, Kabito kai. Either of you?"

"I was only told that it would be the end. Simply, the end of the cosmos. The twelve universes would collapse into one another. Nothing would be left. Not even reality, nor creation."

"That is correct, Piccolo. Now, we came close with Janinma, or whomever that was in hell. But now, time ripples may make their way into this universe. The dead will live again."

"The warriors whom operate in the name of the light, and that of the darkness would fight until there was nothing left. Open warfare. The end of time." Kabito kai chimed in, terrified.

"I am working on how this has happened, and who has done this. But something, or somebody has taken the powers, and mind of both Beerus, and my sister. She is currently creating worm holes through the fabric of space, and time. This is why I must get back. I have to join the chase. We must find her, nad trap her. Until this mess is solevd. permanently."

"But because of this imbalance, one of the side effects is the dead coming back. Because, history will become breached as time folds in on itself. Creatures like Majin buu could return."

"Please don't tell me that." Piccolo begged. "Buu is not just an issue for us-"

"But a universal one. We know." Kabito kai nodded grimly.

"Something else. The only way to rid the universe of threats like Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu...is to kill them twice. They won't exist any longer. It will be oblivion." Whis said.

"Who would have that much power?" Piccolo asked.

"Us gods, and a fused warrior the calaber of Vegeto. Suepr saiyan three. Vegeto gave super Buu a beating at only super saiyan. This will be war. We need to think like the enemy."

"A man hunt, and a war. on our hands." Piccolo muttered. Who could be doing this to the gods. They have to be out smarting you some how." Piccolo looked frightened for a second.

Far from taking offense, Whis nodded agreeably. "Yes. But who is the question. I must go get my sister now. Please tell Goku, and Vegeta what is happening. I will see you again,"

As Whis teleported, Piccolo nodded. "Kabito, will it be a war? We have dealt with battles, but a war?"

"I am afraid so, Piccolo. Once the gods, and kais declare it, the universe will commence. I have told you what I must. I must get back to my planet. Please excuse me." Kabito teleported.

Whis appeared in the tenth universe, only to find that the chase was on and it had been for quite a distance. The surpeme time kai had rushed through the worm hole that Vados created. It took Whise a while to find where time kai had got to, along with Ever Clear, and the time wardens. They were now in universe eight. Whis caught with the small company just in time for them to spot Vados. It was too late. She created another worm hole. That was universe seven. Vados flew to planet Namek. "We have to catch her!" Whis shouted over all the wind he was creating as he flew through the atmosphere of planet Namek. "I must reiterate. We must take her here,, and now!" He dove. "Vados!"

Suddenly, Vados knew that if she really wanted to escape, she needed to punch her way though. She spun to attack. As she landed on the ground, she saw a lot of odd looking green folk. She screamed and let loose with a massive power blast. She saw the male, whom looked like her, skid to a halt in mid air. He blocked the blast,y. "Stop following me!" She screamed. "I didn't do anything to you! Leave me alone!" She threw another vapor disk. The three beings behind the male disintegrated, in unison. She blasted the male again.

At least she was aiming at the sky. If she changed directions, the planet, and it's people, would stand no chance. "Vados, it's me!" Whis shouted back. "Your brother! in the name of creation!" She was having none of it. Finally, she stopped. Abruptly. An invisible dome encased Vados. Thankfully, she was not able to break out, though she tried. "what-"

I imprisoned her in a suspended animation sphere. Call it a time bubble, it's simpler." The supreme tkai of time said calmly, though she looked spent. Teleport her to the kai world."

"I agree." Whis said, nodding. He began floating his sister in front of him, via his staff. "Thank you." He teleported them both to the kai world. A very grumpy old kai waited for them.

"I figured something like this would happen, sooner or later." He muttered to himself. "Now that you have here here, and know she is safe, you another job to do, Whis."

"I know. We must find out who is behind this. And, I must find warriors to help fight the war.

"Agreed." Old kai said, looking over his shoulder to a napping Beerus, and a bubble trapped Vados. "Wo could do this to a bunch of gods?" he asked retorically. Go win repair the cosmos."

"I will be back." Whis said, teleporting off of the world of the kais.

"Begin!" The host said, tossing his arm into the air. Vegeta, and Tien began their match.

On the ship, the woman was being tortured, once again.

Narrator:

"Whis's sister has also been victimized by an unknown party, and she has begun a universe war. Will this war destroy the entire physical cosmos? Or, will our heroes do what they are best at, and restore peace? However, it seems as though that this may be beyond the powers of Goku, and Vegeta. Perhaps not if they work together once again? Who is the woman who is being tortured? Will Vados, and Beerus regain their memories? Will the z fighters be able to help? To see the answers...stay tuned next time to Dragon Ball Z!"

 **Episode 10: Sinister Sister:**

Narrator:

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z! Vados, the sister of Whis, lost her memory and became stranded, and lost in universe ten. Frightened, she kept attempting to escape. But, in her haste, she repeatedly tore through one dimensional wall after another, creating title waves. in time. Now, there seems there will be a universe war where all the past evils, and goods of the cosmos will breach the boundaries of death, and pour forth to do war upon one another. Creation could very well be at risk. But can our heroes stop this calamity?" Will we find out who is behind the attacks on the gods, leading to Vados's rampage through time. Also, who is this slayer woman? And who will win in the match Vegeta v.s Tien? How injured is Whis from his brief fight with his wayward sister? Will he be able to help in the upcoming struggle for all of creation? Stay tuned to today's installment of Dragon Ball Z!"

After motor boating his mic rhythmically, between his testicles, the host had said begin to the two competitors in the ring. Now, licking the cum off of the microphone, as if it was an ice cream cone, flavor of vanella, the black suited host of the wor's martial arts tournament cart wheeled around the ring as he cried things like. "This is exciting," And, "Yes!"

Piccolo, and Soroto landed back on the grass just outside of the stadium. They had flown in silence. "That Tien warrior has the perfect stance. Both defensive, and offensive. However, he will loose." Soroto stated as she, and Piccolo, walked toward the waiting hut. A small argument seemed to be going on outside it. Piccolo only nodded his grim agreement.

Piccolo saw that the argument was something to do with Dende. But why? "Come on." Piccolo sighed, several fan had blocked his way. They were bound for the concession venders.

"But I really am really the guardian of the earth." Dende pleaded. He was trying to reenter the waiting hut. He had just come back from using the bathroom. Behind him the fight begun. It didn't seem to matter. Whatever he said, he could tell that he was going to be stonewalled until the tournament concluded. Luckily, he saw Piccolo, and Soroto coming.

"What is the host doing?" Chi Chi asked bemusedly.

"I don't know. The match asn't even starte yet." Bulma replied.

"Kick his ass, Tien!" Launch screamed down at the ring.

"Come on. They're just standing there." Oolong complained. "Ow!" This last was due to Lanch crushing a beer can on the tip of Oolong's head, vertically. "Why?!" Oolong yelled.

"Stop making fun of my man, you dumb pan of bacon!" Launch screamed back.

"I wasn't- Gah! You're just drunk!" Oolong retorted. Launch smacked him again, this time up side his face. With the crushed beer can.

The word had been given. Tien had taken his nearly perfect stance. Vegeta rose high into the air, acessing Tien's battle stance. it really was a nearly flawless ready stance. "Damn."

Tien looked up towards Vegeta as he had risen into the air, far above him. "Go big, or go home. He muttered. He began the four witches technique. The his big attack. "Tri beam cannon...haaaaah!" He shouted, blasting Vegeta with one of his ultimate techniques. A massive wave of white hot, nearly blinding, yellow-ish light surged towards the hovering Vegeta.

Vegeta had to transform into a super saiyan in order to fully deflect this attack, right back towards it's originator. Tien, who didn't bother to block it. Instead, he dodged it. "Gaaah!"

Vedel turned to a disturbance when she heard a major hullabaloo, just outside the waiting hut. Vedel was sitting with her Father, Buu, The Ox King, plus several others in the front row. The security guards were harassing somebody who was attampting to walk into the waiting hut. She nearly put this off as just normal fan behavior. Until, she saw that the person was bald, and green. No where near as large as Piccolo, but still...she knew who it was. "Dende!"She shouted. After pointing this out to her Father, they both went over. the conversation was becoming more, and more heated. She saw Piccolo, and Soroto coming toward the waiting hut also. "This is the guardian of the earth. Let him though!"

"yeah! What my Daughter said! Anybody who's skin is the color of a kiwi, is to be let through! Also, so is anybody who looks like an obese tub of peptobismol!" Hercule bellowed. "Now!"

"We are so sorry, sir!"One fat, oragne robbed, guard squeaked.

"Yes, Champ. We are very sorry."Another, garbed in the precise same fashion, moaned. They both flapped their hands desperately. After all, they wanted to keep their jobs.

The security guards fell all over themselves trying to appease Vedel's father. "Ermh." She groaned into her hand. Eventually, all was taken care of, and Dende was allowed hut access.

Vegeta had engaged Tien in a fist verses kick excnaged. The crowd could follow very little of it. Vegeta took a few blows when he finally came down to pierce Tien's defense. "Banchee-"

Tien flew up into the air as Vegeta, still super saiyan, made to unleash one of his attacks. The banchee blast was a nasty one, according to Trunks, who had told him a day ago. "Solar-"

"Oh no you won't!" Vegeta growled as he rose to meet Tien in the forget me not blue of the mid afternoon sky.

"Since we are gaining little information of import, I want you to let the slayer out." The King said. The King, and his underling looked toward the stolen technology of the heeling chamber.

""I agree, King. the listening orbs we place all over the stadium are rendered almost useless, thanks to all the back chatter from the crowd. How she will blend in though..."

"She will wear a white shirt, and red pants. The black robe later. Make certain that she has unbound black hair." The King stated.

"Normal form. I understand, Sir." The other nodded. he let out the slayer. She would be the spy, for now. However, soon, they would hold revenge within their grasp. "Spy only understood?"

"Compliance obtained." The slayer stated in a flat voice, in response to the other one's command.

"Go find out more about this tournament. The time of the next one, everything." The other commanded.

"Keep a low profile, however." The King added.

The slayer walked out of the ship, the door opening at the beckoning of the other. She would gain inelegance. Another weapon to wield. The ultimate attack was well timed knowledge.

The knee Vegeta threw was block, the elbow was too checked by Tien. Tien had caught Vegeta by his knee, and elbow. Tien thew Vegeta towards the ring, far below. Vegeta stopped himself mid way down, gathered his energy, and unleased one of his most powerful energy blasts. Tien dodged it. So, Vegeta turned up the heat. "Banchee blast!" Vegeta screamed. This time, he clipped Tien. However, Tien rose far into the air. Vegeta knew what had to be coming. "He must be be preparing his solar flair attack again." He muttered.

"Ki-ko-ho!" Tien screamed. Vegeta, unprepared for this attack as he expected a solar flair, suddenly found himself in a hole in the middle of the ring, half conscious. Tien came down.

From the back of the stadium, Master Roshi limped into view. He was bruised from head, to foot. "Those damn fathers," he muttered. A shadow fell across the ground suddenly in front of him. Still attempting to gather himself, torn clothes and all, Master Roshi did not see the woman who stepped out in his path. he bumped into him, chest first. Roshi forgot that he was beaten up by a large ammount of fathers of under age girls, whom he had been ogling. He went into his happy dance, and began squeezing the woman's chest. "Oh my! You're very ripe, honey! How bout you come back to my island with me and-" Master Roshi looked up at the girl with black eyes, and black hair. "Mmmm?!" He winked.

"Deceased." the girl hissed. A blast of energy, and a thud later, the slayer left Roshi's corpse in her wake. Other than a half dozen people in the distance, but they payed no attention.

"Oh my gosh!" The host screamed as the fight reached a pitch that suggested that the final flurry was coming up soon. "It looks we have reached the end of this one!" twenty minutes later, he was finally correct. The crowd went wild when they could see what was happening. They normally became angry when they could see nothing of the fierce action.

Vegeta ducked a hammer head, machine gun punch, and super knee uppercut. "I have had enough of this." Vegeta said I am not going to paly with you anymore." Vegeta said. "Final...flash!" Tien tried to get away, but he couldn't. Vegeta tracked him down with the blast, and knocked Tien out cold. Vegeta awaited the verdict from the host. "Well?" he commanded.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten! And...he is...out!" The host holwed orgasmically into his mic. Vegeta walked off.

"I so damn tired of playing around." Vegeta muttered, bored out of his skull. He returned to the waiting hut.

"If we could we have the next two competitors out here please?" The host called, when the ring was repaired. Again.

Following the cheering of the crowd, the stranger strode into the stadium. Eventually, she found a man in a black suit. He was ejaculating passionately into a speaking device. Out of nothing, a green being, she thought they were called namekians, hopped into her path. Before he could speak, she did. it took her a moment. "I require vital, pertinent information."

"What do you need?" The tal namekian asked in a very deep voice.

Her spy instinct kicked in. She made to brush back her black hair, while inserting the flesh colored node into her right ear. The other's voice told her what to do. "Casually asked when these earth tournaments are held. Also, the dragon balls could be an issue. Trick them into using them for a silly, unimportant wish. Three. This give us a year. If I recall correctly."

"I was wondering when the tournaments were held. They change sometimes, and I have been away for a while." She said.

"if you want to join the tournament, it will be held again in five years. Try to sign in on time then." the namekian said. He turned to go. Another namekian came out. The two conversed.

"What? Okay." The smaller namekian said. They were standing outside the waiting hut now. The big namekian and she had walked to this point.

"I don't think it is. Remember those four kids who dared Po Po to hold his breath?" The larger namekian asked the shorter one.

"Yes." The shorter of the two namekians said, seemingly confused.

"Po Po was blue for weeks." The larger namekian all but shouted in outrage.

"Ah. I see now. You are sensing some sort of trick, or conspiracy?" The shorter namekian asked.

"I don't know. I can't sense this woman's power level. But, she is at least as strong as Pan."

"Hmmm..." the smaller said thoughtfully. He striked his chin. But thism Piccolo, nor Dende noticed that the girl was missing. In minutes, so were all seven of the great dragon balls.

"You know what I want to know?" Krilin asked Eighteen.

"What?! Eighteen asked, looking up from underneath her eyebrows. She had been flipping through her contacts list.

"I wonder where Master Roshi is. Not that I'm worried. He's probably being his dirty old self." Krllin sighed casually. Then he realized. "Wait. I can't sense him. Eighteen, you try it."

After doing it, just to shut Krillin up, she noticed that she couldn't sense him either. They conducted a quick investigation. Nobody else had seen Master Roshi either. "That's ominous."

"yeah." Krillin said in quiet disquiet, in response to Eighteen's words. Piccolo suddenly came over Krillin's brain waves, shouting insistently. "Hhhh, Piccolo! Not so damn loud."

"I'm on my way to intercept a strange girl that Dende was speaking to earlier today."

"Wait. What?" Piccolo told Krillin what happened as quickly as one breath could allow. "So, you think, what? This girl stole the dragon balls, and killed Master Roshi to boot?"

"What is it?" Eighteen asked in hushed tones.

"Shsh. Just a sec." Krillin mouthed to her. Marron came in before her match with Pan, and they both hugged. But Krillin was listening to an increasingly frantic, and frustrated Piccolo.

"I don't know. But I sensed something about that girl today. I saw her too, yes. And I have a feeling and I don't like it." Piccolo shouted into krillin's mind, shoving people aside roughly.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, Soroto looked to the sky. She was standing right behind Vegeta.

"I think I feel..." Soroto said, nearly distantly. "Crap. She's here, Vegeta." She said.

"Who? Who? Who?!" Vegeta asked, almost shouting in his outrage of not being informed of a situation which was obviously of vast import.

"Well, I don't know who this person is but, she sound like one sinister sister." krillin muttered darkly. Eighteen nodded in fervent agreement.

As her Father bellowed some more at the tournament stadium guards, now angry at them for letting anybody in, Vedel causally watched the match in the ring. Marron, and Pan.

"Begin!" The host screamed into his electronic dildo. For him at least.

"Sorry, Marron." Pan said. Marron made a good attempt, but Pan threw her out of the ring, and the match was over.

"Oh wow! What a fast win. next round tomorrow, folks!" The host said, as his pelvic thrusts set off a slew of epileptic fits all through the huge stadium.

Everybody gathered in the waiting hut, Pan walked last with Marron. Marron rubbed her head a bit. "what's going on?" Pan asked. So, Piccolo explained it all.

Yama slammed down his huge pile of papers as Roshi popped into being right in front of his massive desk. "Hah! Wait. Where'd she go? Oh I frightened her off. That's my sex appeal."

"Are you kidding me?!" Yama bellowed. "You are dead, Roshi. How did that happen."

A few moments of silence went by. Then, anger. Then denial. Finally, he accepted it. "How'd that happen?"

"How should I know! You're the one who died." Yamach shouted. Baba, get in here!"

Back in the ship, the woman placed the dragon balls at the King's feet. "All of them, King." She bowed.

"Very well. Now, we begin." The King said.

Old kai glanced around the ancient home world of the kais. "So...now we have two of them here. And one's a girl.

"This don't even think about it. Kabito kai scolded.

"Ungrateful whippersnapper. Old kai muttered. .

"But yes. We have one in a time bubble, and the other also in a time bubble, now. I hope the supreme kai comes back soon. And that it is not too late to win this dreaded universe-"

"I know already." Old kai snapped.

A hole broke opened over Freeza's head in hell. To his wonderment, he sees that "Finally, I am freed. He growled.

Kabito kai appeared back onto the sacred world of the kais, right between two time bubbles. Vados was on his right side, while Beerus was on his left. He looked from one to the other. Spotting old kai sitting on a hill not that far away, he made for that spot. He was watching the seer's orb intently. Kabito sat in the lotus position across old kai, who sat in the same attitude. Old kai made a, hmmm, sound. Obviously not wanting to be disturbed just yet. Kabito kai looked down at the seer's orb. Vegeta, and Tien were fighting. Several minutes past as the two kais sat there watching the seer's orb. At last the fight ended, predictably. Old kai smiled as he looked up, Kabito kai was already doing so. "Obvious."

"Yes. yes it was, young kai. However, don't ever underestimate the powers of somebody who has a lesser power level than you. that is you become out smarted." He chided seriously.

"Yes, sir." Kabito kai nodded respectfully.

"Now, I am afraid the waves of time have begun to colide with our reality. History is changing. And unless something is done about the evils of each universe, we are finished."

"I have been sensing it too, Sir." Kabito agreed. "More, and more are escaping the hell dimension."

"I am afraid that we are indeed finding ourselves in the dreaded conflicted known as the universe war. A war for creation itself. We will need every warrior to replace every villain."

"I am ready to do my part, Sir. I am ready to help the gods."

"Kabito. Even in a war like this, the gods cannot act overtly. You know that. Come now. We must bring the strongest warriors here, and boost their respective powers."

"With this power, the planet earth, and namek would be destroyed. It is too risky to fight like this in Otherworld."

"So it will have to be here, again. Yes." Old kai nodded. "Go back to earth, and warn Goku. I'll go bring word to Whis, and the other gods, and kais as well. Be careful."

Kabito nodded. After he teleported, old kai did the same. This was going to be a grim struggle for survival. A bitter battle, not with a great evil, but against the demise of the cosmos.

Whis could feel history being altered from universes ten through six. All too soon, the others would be as well. His hard, steady gaze was fixed upon his own seer's orb. "It has begun."

In hell, and the rest of Other world villains, and warriors were escaping into the various universes. It was undead anarchy. King Yama, and his helpers coward behind his great desk.

Narrator:

"Oh no! Freeza is loose from Hell! Could it be slayer who is walking around now? Who killed Master Roshi, or is he dead? The gods are still busy, and the next round of the tournament. Who is aboard strange space ship? Who is behind all of this? Will our heroes figure out this mystery before it's too late? Is creation doomed? Possibly find out. Next time on Dragon ball Z!

 **Episode 11: Out Of The Pan...Into The Freeza:**

Narrator:

"Last time, on Dragon Ball Z!" Vegeta, and Pan advanced, we saw that Vados, and Beerus are on the world of the kais, and Frieza has broken out of Hell. Will it Cell, and Buu. ...today on Dragon Ball Z!"

"Could we get the next two fighter, for the last round of the tournament, out to the ring please? The hsot called.

"It's time." Pan said, smiling. She put her hand to shake Marron's. Marron took, smiling in kind.

"Yep. I can't wait." She said.

"Lets do your best." Pan nodded. Marron nodded back, as they both made their way out tho the ring.

"You too, Pan. Marron replied. "Stupid crowd always make me nervous. They were talking as they walked toward the ring.

"Stage fright, huh? I understand. I'm a little scared too. So...don't be nervous. it's okay." Pan reassured her friend.

As the crowd cheered once again, the two girls walked out to the ring, and, once they got there, they walked away from one another until they stood a couple yards away from each other. Piccolo watched as the host bounced all around the ring. Dende came to stand beside Piccolo. Soroto did also. "I can't shake the feeling," Piccolo growled, "Something bad is coming, is here, and was happening all at once. I can't say what it is just yet. I don't want to until, and unless I am sure of it. We must remain alert. And focused."

"I have the same feeling. And, I agree. There is something horrible going on with the universe as a whole. Some sort of time distortion." Dende replied, grimly. Which was rare for him. Out of nowhere, a violent quaking began. People screamed, and it happened several times. However, an hour later, everything was calm again, including the crowd. "Odd."

"Yes. I agree." Piccolo said in a strained voice. He thought he sensed the whole galaxy quake. But that wasn't possible...was it? Best be keep it to himself for now. Panic, wasn't good.

"What was that?" Dende asked.

"I don't know. But it's weird. That shaking did not come from the earth."

"What!?" Dende asked, shocked.

"Folks, folks." The host shouted, attempting to get the crowd's frightened attention.

Piccolo winced as the host hopped over to him. He put his hand over his face. "What is it?" Piccolo asked, speaking from behind his hand.

"Uh..." The host began in a whispter. The crowd was still panicking. They wanted to leave, but the security guards were trying to calm everybody down. So there were no injuries.

"I don't know what that was." Piccolo said firmly. After the host gave him a sceptical look, he skipped onto the ring, and began ejaculating lustfully into his microphone. Piccolo sighed.

"You do know what that was. Don't you, Piccolo?" Dende asked, his statement only sounding halfway like a question.

"I'm afraid I might. But I don't want to say anything just yet. We can't do anything about. And I don't want these people to hurt themselves trying to run away from something they couldn't." Eventually, full calm was restored. Marron, and Pan, whom had been clutching one another in the center of the ring in fright, walked back, hesitantly, to their ready positions. Piccolo wondered what that quaking could have been, and where it had come from. He thought he might know. But he needed even more solid proof of it. How though?

"Okay. I both understand, and agree. Dende agreed slowly. "If worse comes to worse, we do have the dragon balls." Piccolo only nodded. Dende knew why. Piccolo was...assessing. Dende wondered how the next round matches would shake out. Who was this new female saiyan? He'd seen small sparks of her strength. What level was she however?

"And...begin!" The host screamed like an overwhelmingly high pitched cat, who had been kicked in the balls right as he reached his cat nip.

Lets start with a strength test, okay?" Pan asked as she, and Marron stood in the middle of the ring. Marron nodded. They both reached out as the crowd mad cooing sounds at them.

"Awww!"

"Look at the adorable little girls!"

"Oooh!"

"How cute!"

Honestly, the crowd was slightly getting on Pan's nerves. Marron looked like she wanted to punch them all in the face. After all, Pan was almost eleven. Marron was fourteen soon. Scowling at the crowd, Pan took a deep breath, and stepped into Marron. Marron stepped into Pan. In a blink, they were both locked in an elbow arm lock. trying to push one another out of the ring. it was obvious to Pan that her strength was far above Marron's. Marron might be as strong as Krillin but Pan was as strong as grandpa Goku, nad Satan combined. They tightened the hold until marron was sweating profusely, but Pan wasn't even breathing hard. She had a secret. but this wasn't the time to show it off. Not yet. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally, Marron looked liked she was going to pass out. Pan knew this had to stop before she knocked herself out. That was too embarrassing. She wouldn't let a dear friend do that to herself. Pan let go, and caught Marron. Marron had nearly fallen, due to strain, and the sudden absence of resistance.

"Oh my!" The host shrieked. He giggled as he spoke next. It was like he was a ten year old at her first slumber party. "What will happen now!?" He hopped up and down, gleefully.

Marron was blowing on her arms. She was hurting.""Okay. Lets do this. Put your hands against my hands, and we'll do another form of strength test." Pan suggested.

"Oh. Okay." She said, placing her palms against Pan's palms. They stood there. The crowd didn't seem to mind, as long as the fighters were cute to look at.

Pan leaned in harder. "This match has to end soon, or it might ruled a draw soon. The host has been known to stop matches, even when they don't have a time limit. If nothing's happening. Grandpa Goku told me. " Pan smiled. Marron crunched down as hard as she could. Pan barely felt it. Finally, Pan sighed. "Sorry, Marron." She said lightly. "Hah!"

Wha-oah!" Marron screamed as she was thrown backwards, to the edge of the ring. Pan caught her, and placed her on the ground. Ring out. Pan flew back to the center of the ring.

"Woah! Pan shoved Marron out of the ring. But was gentle about it." Krillin remarked to Eighteen, they watched from the entrance of the waiting hut.

"Pan's strong." Eighteen shrugged.

:yeah she is. She definitely takes after Goku alright."

"Not that poser, Satan." Eighteen muttered grimly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You don't like Mr. Satan do you." Krillin asked casually curious.

"No." Was all Eighteen. said.

Marron ran into the waiting hut. "I'm no good!" She burst out in anger. "No good at all. Why did I even enter this tournament.?!"

"Good question." Vegeta, who stood nearby, sniped.

Glaring at Vegeta, Eighteen took Marron by one shoulder. "Listen to me. you are some place between the strength of myself, before, and Daddy." Eighteen began.

"I don't know why you don't just get rid of m!." Marron snapped back, near tears. She couldn't even last a full ten minutes against Pan. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Vegeta, but she thought she would at least be able to stand up against Pan. The wakest of the saiyans. She knew she was a disappointment. She couldn't stand it. "I'm horrible!"

Eighteen squated down slightly. She spoke gently into marron's left ear. "Listen, I haven't left your Father in the muddled of the woods in his underpants yet, though I should, right?"

"Hey!" Krillin yelped indignantly. he'd been standing right next to Eight so, he'd heard his Wife's slight. But it made Marron laugh, and wipe her tears away. So, it was well worth it.

"Ther's the end of the round then." Vegeta said softly to himself. Piccolo came over to the waiting hut, and answered Vegeta anyway.

"yes. The next round will be an interesting finale indeed." He said, walking into the wait hut and staring around. "Try not to blow up the crowd again."

Vegeta grunted "If you're in the stand, that isn't a promise I am likely to keep." Vegeta smirked.

"I will be fighting the next round. We might even do battle in the finals, Vegeta. I will give you everything I have it that is the case." Piccolo said grimly.

"I'd expect nothing less, nakekian." As Bulma showed up int he waiting hut, Vegeta strode to meet her. The next round would begin tomorrow. The first match would be intense.

"Okay! So tomorrow, at around ten in the morning, we will se both of the last rounds of the world's martial art tournament!" The host called to the crowd. In the first match, we will see Soroto verses Piccolo. Oh my! And, in the next match, we will see Pan battling against Vegeta! I will see you all back here again tomorrow. Thank you for coming, everybody!"

As the fighters, and their families, went about their usual routines, utterly oblivious to what was happening, Piccolo sat upon the lookout far above the earth. Dende walked up behind him, then stood at one side of Piccolo. They both shared a moment of gazing out at the late night starry sky. "Piccolo?" Dende asked. Piccolo grunted. "Is there anything wrong?"

Piccolo gave voice to a grim, growling sigh. "Hmmm..." He nodded.

"What is it?" Dende asked.

After a few long moments, Piccolo answered. "A war is coming, Dende. And soon. And I don't know if we can win. Not this time. There seems to be no chance of it. Creation is at steak."

Dende gasped. "But we have, one way or another, won every fight we've been in. As a race, I mean." He said urgently.

"Mmm. I know but this is too large. The scale is too vast. The energy surrounding the possibilities, are too varied. I can't tell what will happen. Only that we are in for a fight." he growled. Piccolo could tell that Dende wanted to argue. To protest. But we far wiser now. Even more so than when Piccolo had at first met him. This Cami fusion made him far more powerful, and wise also. But, the first step to true wisdom was accepting the fact that one did not, nor could not, know all. That was what this strange confluence told him. Everybody had become more powerful. But what if their enemies were beings far more merciless, than the Gods? Happening upon an idea, he look back at the chamber behind him. yes. That could work. They had asked the Namekian dragon, who was more powerful than Shenron, if he could fix the entrance to the hyperbolic time chamber. he had.

"Piccolo?" Dende asked slowly, clawed finger to his chin.

"Ways and means. We gave ourselves a way, just in case of an eventuality such as this." Piccolo mused. "I have a plan, dende. Please go wake Mr. Popo. We will have a meeting."

"I already know about everything." Whis said to old kai as the eldest of the kais teleported into what amounted Whis's living room. He thought that is what the earthlings called it.

"Well, I've made this trup for nothing then." Old kai griped.

"You did." Whis smiled. "But, I can tell something else is on you mind."

"Are you reading my mind? that's rude without somebody's permission you know." Okd kai admonished. he lowered his finger, suddenly realizing who he was scolding.

Whis shrugged. "You facial expression was the only thing I read."

"Oh." Okd kai replied.

"What was on your mind?" Whis asked, as a continuation of his original statement.

"I sent the boy off to warn Goku of what is coming but, I wanted to ask you what planet they may fight on. I mean, the earth will get blown up, and there is nothing we can do about it. I mean, we are overseers of the natural universe for goodness sake. The laws of balance in said universe state that we cannot interfere. Under any circumstances. So, where?"

"Hmmm...I see..." Whis mused. "I know you'll protest at this but, the kais home world does seems like all we can do. Just set it up with King Yama to bring the deceased warrior to your planet. It is the only one big, and strong enough after all." Old kai was flapping his arms already. "If not, and it is a large scarle battle we are dealing with, I'll find a place."

"Good. Because, after last time with Buu, we had a heck of a time remodeling." Old kai muttered. "The place was totally trashed." Okd kai shook a finger again. "You should've seen it. It was bad. Though, everything would have been much worse if Buu hadn't been defeated. But, if he is back, along with everybody else evil, we need a battleground, Whis."

"It will be the end of all if we don't sort this out." Whis argeed. "not even Beerus, or any of the destruction gos wants that. There would be nothing to destory. It would be oblivion."

"Right. Also, we ned every available warrior from every universe. And there is one more thing. Lots of beings will die twice. never to be brought back again. This is the final level."

"I agree. I shall notify the others at once, Master kai. Trust me." Whis nodded. The two being nodded once more at one another, and old kai vanished. Whis called the other gods.

Old kai popped into being in front of King Yama's vast desk. "Yama, I need to speak with you. He said." After Yama got throguh yelling about how overworked he was, he sighed deeply.

"What is it?" he finally asked, as Baba hovered above his ink well.

"There is something I need to tell you." And old kai told Yama everything. "And if you don't believe that, I think you will find that Hell has no more inmates."

"True. But that doesn't mean they went to earth, or any place else." Yama disagreed.

"But it does. I have checked. And I have Kabito kai is warning Goku to not stop his training. He doesn't know why. Perhaps if he did, he wouldn't. He must know this is of grave import."

"I will tell him also." Baba said. "He will listen to me." She vanished.

"Okd kai." yama yelled before the elder kai could teleport also.

"yes?"

"Is it bad." yama asked.

"Creation could be sucked into the void. So, I would say so." Old kai vanished back to his home world. Yama sat there and looked stunned.

The earth passed uneventfully. Kabito waited until the next morning to tell Goku about what was going on. At first light, he felt around for him. and got his energy signature. However, a strange lady on a ball popped into being, out of nowhere. Well, out of the air, Kabito kai supposed. "Hello, mam. May I help you?" Kabito asked awkwardly. She scowled.

"Mm. So, you're Kabito. Must be. You're on the same errand as me" Shed asked tersely.

"I don't know. Are you off to see Goku too?" Kabito asked.

"Obviously." Baba said shortly.

Taken a back by this old lady's rudeness, Kabito kai shrugged. "Okay then. We will walk there together." The old lady floated in front of him the whole way there. Kabito followed silently.

"We must ready our universes for battle. The forces of both good, and evil shall be drawn to their own universes, I hope. The grand kai of time is trying to fix this however, in the meanwhile, it is up to us gods to martian order, balance. We also need to set a proper battleground before they arrive so that even more lives are not lost." Whis called out loudly.

"I agree." Ci called out.

"Thank you. So, let us attempt to consolidate our forces, and deploy them in a non risky manner. Vados did not meant ot cause this damage but, she did. Now, war is upon us all."

Narrator:

Cell, Freeza, and kid Majin Buu, along with Freeza's men, congratulated on snake way. They began to make a battle plan, among much debate.

Vados and Beerus are still on coma bubbles on the world of the kais. Vados has accidentally created time waves that has disrupted the flow of time, in it's natural form. Now, all the warrors of the respective universe have to battle the villains of each universe. It is open warfare in all twelve universes. Soon. Will Goku, and our heroes be able to turn back the tides of evil such as Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu all at once? Or, earth be destroyed. Will the grand kai of time be able to fix the rifts in time, or will all be lost? Next time on Dragon Ball Z!"

 **Episode 12: Cannon And Gun:**

Please stay tuned, and keep reading! The next part will be coming soon, I swear! The wait won't be as long as the last one. Thanks! Please read, review, and above all else, ENJOY! (:


End file.
